Naruto's school life
by Darklessnite
Summary: Naruto is at the age where he attends the Konoha University. But unfortunately, the school is not like what he expects... SASUNARU. YAOI.
1. Naruto's first day of school

**A/N: Haha people. Here's another story of mine! I dreamt something like that the day before and decided to write it down as a story. -chuckles- Even though i haven't finish my first fanfic yet. :P And btw, i completed this story rather quicly and there's nobody to beta for me... so there should be a lot of grammar mistakes and some parts may not be written clearly.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto's really selfish. He just won't share his characters with me!**

**Naruto's first day of school**

"Naruto, wake up! It's seven already!" Hiruzen Sarutobi yelled from the kitchen below.

"Urgh. Five more minutes…"

"No! You have been saying that for the past twenty minutes already! Wake up now!" Sarutobi yelled even louder.

Naruto muttered something under his breath before dragging his body out from the bed. He looked at his clock painted with orange coloured foxes before grunting again as he headed towards the bathroom.

He started to wash up, delaying as much time as he could. He looked in the mirror and found his eyebags darker than yesterday. He could not sleep well. _I do not want to go to school. _Naruto thought as he squeezed an appropriate amount of toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

Today is the day which Naruto dreaded a lot. It was his first day of his university life.

Since young, nobody ever likes Naruto. Naruto had a very rare and classified disease called the Kyuubi. Apparently, only one person reported, Naruto himself, is known to have this rare disease that nobody else on this Earth has.

The disease, Kyuubi, takes control of Naruto whenever his anger got the better of himself. The Kyuubi, which took over Naruto's body, will turn him into a person with another personality, similar to having split personality, and the Kyuubi will create destruction and destroy whatever place Naruto is in. And when the disease stopped being active, Naruto would not even know what had happened and that the Kyuubi had just taken over his body. In short, the Kyuubi is a very dangerous and terrifying disease.

Nobody knows how and where he get this disease from but the rumours are that his father, Namikaze Minato, passed it to him through heredity. Namikaze Minato died when Naruto was only three, and his mother died during labour when giving birth to Naruto. Thus, he became under the care of his guardian, Hiruzen Sarutobi since young and they were like a pair of father and son.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One day, when Naruto was only five, the Kyuubi took control his body. Apparently, a group of girls in his class were teasing Naruto for being an orphan. Naruto had not gotten so furious until one of the girls stole his favourite pencil that Sarutobi had given him on his fifth birthday and broke it on purpose. The Kyuubi then took over his body._

_When Naruto woke up, all he saw was the classroom in a mess. Tables and chairs broken and overturned, papers and crayons lying all over the place, his classmates and teacher huddling in a corner, afraid to look at him. Then Naruto saw Sarutobi standing at the doorway. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That's the day when Naruto learnt the terrifying truth about himself and the Kyuubi. From then on, he never had any true friends and he was a loner. That's why, Uzumaki Naruto hates school.

"Oi, old man, do I really have to attend school?" Naruto asked as he walked down the stairs slowly.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto before heaving a huge sigh. He sat down on one of their sofas and motioned Naruto to sit down with him together.

When Naruto sat down, he placed a hand on Naruto.

"Naruto, it's time you grew up. You can't always stay at home to hide from reality. You have got to face the people outside and let them know that deep down, you are really a very good boy."

Naruto looked at Sarutobi's deep creases on his forehead and felt guilty. He always made Sarutobi worried.

Naruto said nothing.

"It's time for the rest to realise the real you, Naruto."

"Alright, I think... it's time to go soon."

Naruto picked up his sandwich from the table and grabbed his orange sling bag.

"See you soon, old man!" Naruto slammed his door before heading to school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school Naruto was going to was named as the Konoha University, only a fifteen minutes walk from his house. The Konoha University was one of the best Universities in Konoha and Naruto really wondered how was it possible that he was able to get in. After all, his results were pretty ordinary.

Taking his last bite of his sandwich, Naruto caught sight of the school. He never failed to be amazed by the sheer size of it even though he saw it for dozens of times everytime he walk past it. He walked past many branded cars, Honda, Ferrari, BMW, Toyota—and he smirked.

_Hmph. I'm going to lick my feet if someone tells me this school doesn't accept bribes._

But this made him even more suspicious and he frowned. _How the hell did I even get into this school?! Sarutobi can't possibly paid them money right?_

Then suddenly he felt a painful jerk on his right shoulder, interrupting his thoughts.

"Ouch! Son of a bi—" Naruto grabbed his injured shoulder and started to swore but was stopped by various stars and sparkles.

"I'm so glad that I am able to get to know you on your first day!"

"Um… May I know who are you?" Naruto protected his eyes from the glaring light shining from his teeth. _Holy crow. How does he do that?!_

"I am so glad a youth as young and pure as you want to know my name!" Naruto noted that the man was was shedding tears. Most probably tears of joy... "Look deep into my eyes and accept my sincere greeting! Also notice my handsome manly features—"

Naruto wasn't listening to the guy as he noticed his very "unique" appearance. The guy's eyebrows are unbelievably thick and his hairstyle is like, well um, a shiny black bowl? And he wore a jumpsuit, clad entirely in green. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"People call me the Leaf's Noble Gentleman and –"

"It's alright. It's alright. Just tell me your name." Naruto was already at his limit and he half-smile half-annoyed.

"I like straightforward youths like you! Alright! I shall tell you! My name is Maito Gai and I am working as a teacher here"

_Okay looks like he finally calm down. _Naruto heaved a sigh of relief.

"And I teach physical education!"

"So why did you come looking for me?"

"Hahahaha! Great question, youth!" Gai patted Naruto's back and Naruto felt himself leaning impossibly far backwards. "I wanted to know more about you new first year students! They say its best to make new friends! Hahahaha!"

"Uh. Okay."

"So what's your name, youth?"

"Um. Naruto."

"Your surname?"

"Erm. Uzumaki."

Then Gai paused and inspected Naruto for the first time. "Are you that guy who has the Kyuubi?"

Naruto felt himself froze on the spot. _Shit! I thought that the Kyuubi was a classified disease?! How does he know about it?! Don't tell me this is going to be like the last time! Please. Please. _Naruto certainly did not want a repeat of his tortures in his previous years.

But Gai's reaction was different from what he thought and it surprised him.

"Haha! Don't feel so bad about it, youth! Let's live our lives to the fullest! Hahaha!" Gai patted on his back again and again.

"Ha. Ha. Haha..." Naruto tried to laugh along with Gai.

After laughing, Gai went to find more first year "preys".

Then he made a sudden turn once more, shocking Naruto causing him to bended backwards again just when he was about to straighten his back from bending backwards too long. _Ouch! My backbone's going to break!_

"Uzumaki Naruto right? I will remember you." Gai gave him one last flashy smile before pouncing onto another poor guy, who also received the same treatment as Naruto.

Naruto laughed and shook his head before continuing on his journey.

_Though there may be some weird guys around, the school may not be so bad after all. And how the hell does he know about the Kyuubi? He asked himself again._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto walked around the school aimlessly. He was holding the map and his schedule for his next class.

_Okay, I'm lost.__ Can someone tell me how fucking big is this school?_

Naruto looked at his orange watch nervously. It was already 7.55am. Five more minutes to his first lesson, biology.

_Okay. Relax. I will survive. _Naruto thought mentally.

As Naruto continued wondering around aimlessly, he saw someone in front.

He saw his panicked expression and thought that the guy was lost too, deciding to approach him.

As Naruto neared the person, he could not help but notice that he had two long red tattoos painted on both sides of his cheeks.

"Excuse me, are you by chance lost too?" Naruto inquired.

The black spiky haired boy looked at him and answered, "Yeah. Are you, too?"

"Yeah, my next class's Biology, do you have any idea where is it?

The boy looked at his paper which seemed like his schedule. "Hey, mine's too. Care to find it together?" The boy beamed. He seemed to be a friendly person.

"Okay." And both of them started walking together.

"My name's Inuzuka Kiba. What's yours?"

"I'm Naruto"

"What about your surname?"

"Uzumaki"

Kiba mouth made an "o" shaped before chatting about other stuffs. They chatted about what they like. For example, the type of food and it soon somehow led to the topic of the type of girls they prefer.

Naruto found the topic to be rather sensitive.

"Erm. Actually, I don't really know." Naruto looked at the floor while walking.

"Huh? What do you mean by you don't know?"

"Not saying." Naruto grinned.

Truth to be told, Naruto is a gay. Except that he himself doesn't know his sexual preference. Even when girls touched his lower region by accident, he had no reaction.

There was a time when he caught Sarutobi watching porn in his computer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Old man! You! You!"__ Naruto pointed his index finger while staring at Sarutobi, horrified._

"_How old are you already! You're fucking eighty over years old! Damn you! You pervert!"_

_From Sarutobi's back, Naruto saw him hurriedly grabbed a piece of tissue and seemed to be wiping his nose area. Then when Sarutobi turned around to scold him for entering his room without permission, he saw blood on the tissue paper._

"_Ah! Your nose is fucking bleeding! You damn damn pervert!"_

_Then Naruto ended up getting a bump on his head._

_The very next day, as he was a curious child, he switched on Sarutobi's laptop and clicked on his history, visiting the porn website that Sarutobi went in the day before._

_As Naruto watched the unknown female naked body sprawled on the bed, he just stared blankly at the screen. _

_But when he saw the male climbed onto the woman, he felt his __lower region began to stir._

"_Fuck!" Naruto cursed when he saw the mess that he created._

"_How come!" he screamed, before grabbing a couple of tissue papers._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Along the way, Naruto chatted with Kiba. This was the first time he had a proper conversation with anyone other than Sarutobi. He found Kiba to be a very cheerful and bubbly kid. Also, when he's excited, he's very animated. Kiba was Naruto's first friend.

"Hey, what does your clan do?" Kiba asked before entering their classroom which they took such a long time to find.

"Huh?"

Naruto wanted to ask Kiba what he meant by "clan" but was greeted with a bunch of curious eyes looking at them.

Then Naruto realized. They were late for a total of twenty minutes! Feeling awkward and embarrassed, Naruto and Kiba quickly took the remaining two empty seats located at the third row, third and forth line.

When Naruto finally settled down, he started to notice the teacher's appearance. The teacher's hair is spiky and silver in colour. He also had a mask on covering more than half of his face and he had a bandage across his right eye. In short, only the teacher's left eye could be seen.

The teacher looked at the two boys before sighing.

"Looks like I came too early. I can't believe I'm even earlier then any students." The teacher ruffled his hair with his hand.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other with the "he wants to be later than us?" look and shrugged.

"Okay. Now that all of you are here now," the teacher said, marking the last two people on the list. (Naruto and Kiba, duh) "I presume all of you should know that I teach Biology."

The teacher continued, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, by the way. There are no rules in my class. So feel free to eat or talk. Except that you can't come later than me as i will feel rather stupid for being earlier than anyone of you."

The whole class had a bewildered expression on them and whispers can be heard throughout the classroom.

"Naruto, what the fuck is wrong with the teacher?" Kiba asked.

Naruto noticed that Kiba used the word _fuck_ a lot when they were chatting while finding their classroom. Perhaps his parents were like that too.

"Don't know. He's weird."

Kakashi, who is oblivious to his surroundings then said, "Okay, after I have said that much, you may all do you own things now."

Then he pulled out a bright orange book with the title "Icha Icha Paradise" on it and started reading it in broad daylight.

"What the—"

"Sensei, isn't that a hentai book?"

"Sensei, you are reading porn!"

Then soon the whole class soon started talking about Kakashi and the Icha Icha Paradise.

_Oh dear. _Naruto thought. _There's a pervert in my house and there's another pervert in my school!_

Naruto buried his head in his hands.

"Oi. What's wrong with you?" Kiba came over to Naruto's desk.

Naruto looked up and realised the whole class is busy chatting and doing their own stuffs by now. Including Kakashi.

"Nothing. Just remembering some things."

"Hey you two over there. Want to hang out with us?" Naruto and Kiba turned to face a group of people.

The person who just talked to them was a guy who had a black ponytail. He was looking at them with a bored expression.

"Oh hi! I'm Inuzuka Kiba and he's Uzumaki Naruto." He motioned to Naruto.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Naruto grinned.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru." The guy with the ponytail said.

"I'm Aburame Shino and he's Akimichi Chouji." The guy wearing a pair of sunglasses and like Kakashi, had collars that covered part of his face said and motioned to a fat guy who's busy munching potato chips.

"Mh. Hi. Umhmunmm."

"And they're Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." The blonde haired girl and a pink haired chorused out in unison.

_I don't actually see the need to mention their all mention their surnames. Why are they doing it? _Naruto wondered.

"And lastly, she's Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hi. N—Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun"

Naruto slowly observed the shy girl. _She's cute. _Naruto thought. She has dark blue hair in a hime-cut style, with fairly long strands framing each side of her face, and fair skin.

Naruto noticed another thing. Her eyes. _What's up with her eyes?_ Her pupils are bluish grey in colour.

_Okay… Maybe she got into an accident or something. Better not pry into it. _And Naruto forcefully pushed his thoughts out from his mind, muttering something which sounded like "I'm thinking too much."

"This is the first time that we meet each other so let's hope we can get along." Shino said to everyone.

"Where do all of you live at?" Chouji asked, opening another pack of chips when he finished the first one.

"Rosebarry street." Sakura said.

"Same" Ino said.

"Th—The Hyuuga estate… just beside Rosebarry street." Hinata said, her fingers fiddling with each other.

"Wait! Wait Wait! The Hyuuga estate?! Isn't that a row of extremely big houses?! My god! You're rich!" Naruto cried out.

Hinata blushed and almost whispered "N—Not really, Naruto-kun."

Ino placed an arm over the shy girl and laughed out loud. "Dude! Her parents own the Hyuuga Supermarket! Surely you have heard it before?"

"Tha—That Hyuuga Supermarket?! Wow!" Naruto voice was loud enough to attract the attention of the whole class.

"Oi. Naruto. Too loud." Kakashi frowned.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned at him. _Sorry for disturbing you when you are reading the Icha Icha Paradise. _Naruto thought mentally.

"The Hyuuga Supermarket? The one that has branches all over Konoha? Wow. You're fucking rich." Kiba commented.

"Th—Thanks, Kiba-kun."

The rest then mentioned where they lived and the group started to chat about their lifestyles and about their studies and results.

As Naruto did not like to take part in this kind of discussion, due to the Kyuubi and his parents, he looked around, paying no attention to their conversation.

Just then, Naruto noticed another peculiar person.

The man was wearing a white buttoned shirt with his sleeves rolled up and had a design behind his shirt that looked like a fan with red coloured (1) on the top half. From his back, it seemed that the person's elbows were placed on the tables at both sides and his chin resting on his hands.

The guy was sitting at the corner and he looked very lonely and left out. Seeing this, Naruto decided to befriend him.

"Guys, I'm going away for a while." Naruto told the rest as he headed towards the guy.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked.

"Socializing." Naruto said before giving a wink.

As Naruto approached the man, he noticed that he had black hair with a blue tint and his skin was inhumanly white, like Edward Cullen from _Twilight_, a book that Naruto read recently.

Naruto found himself admiring the guy's features.

"Hi, my name is Nar—Erm Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" seeing the number of people asking for his surname, he decided to give it out instead of others asking him.

The man's eyes flickered open and onyx eyes stared up into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto unconsciously swallowed and and licked his dry lips before continuing, "Erm... Hi… What's your—"

Everything happened in an instant. While Naruto was still looking in the eyes of the raven, he was able to catch a slight glimpse of the changes in his eyes. From the onyx eyes, it turned into pupils that were red in colour and it had something that looked like three black commas surrounding a black dot in the circle, eyes full of hatred. (2) Then it turned back into the normal eyes.

"What the—" Naruto fell flat on his ass, horrified by what he just saw.

Just then, the bell rang. The raven packed his items in an instant and slinged his bag over his shoulder before leaving the classroom.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?! Stop sitting on your ass! It hurts you know?!" Kiba teased him.

_What on earth is that?! That was no ordinary eyes!_

"Na--Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

Naruto turned to face Hinata's bluish grey pupils before muttering something that sounded like 'Holy Jesus' and then screaming and running out from the classroom, leaving his newly-made friends shocked by his sudden strong reaction.

_What is wrong with this school?!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(1) Uchiha Crest_

_(2) The Sharingan_

**A/N: Sorry guys. I will let all of you know what's happening in the next chapter. :D So do look forward to the 2nd chapter! Oh. Do review and let me know about your thoughts for the first chapter so i can make some improvements :D**


	2. A conversation with the fifth

**A/N: This chapter was completed in a day. There should be lots of grammar mistakes so pardon me :D**

**Disclaimer: Masashi told me he won't give me his characters for the hundredth time. Damn! I'm going to try again!**

**A conversation with the fifth**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What on earth is that?! That was no ordinary eyes!_

_"Na--Naruto-kun, are you alright?"_

_Naruto turned to face Hinata's bluish grey pupils before muttering something that sounded like 'Holy Jesus' and then screaming and running out from the classroom, leaving his newly-made friends shocked by his sudden strong reaction._

_What is wrong with this school?!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran and ran. He had never felt this afraid before. Well yes, he was afraid of the Kyuubi too but this was different.

_First, there was this weird teacher, who knew about the Kyuubi though it was a classified. Secondly, people around here ALL introduced there surnames which is rather uncommon. Third, another weird teacher who doesn't teach and reads porn. Forth, Hina—I mean Hyuuga Hinata having eyes whose pupils are bluish grey, and now… there's a guy with such scary red eyes!_

Naruto's thoughts kept going on over and over his mind and he felt nausea thinking about his strange encounters. He ran through the endless maze of corridors, not caring what the other students were saying about him as he elbowed his way throughout crowd of students as the rest was heading for their next class.

_I am getting out of here! I can't stand another minute of this place!_

Sure enough, he should be heading to his next lesson, physical education, the one that the "green beast" was teaching. And he was already skipping his second lesson on his first day. But only after about one hour of school, he could not already stand all those weird things happening to him and is already on his way back to his home.

_Home sweet home. _He thought. Maybe Naruto would never want to go to school ever again after this.

But alas! Like I said, he had only been in this school for _one hour._ He had not realized the real dangers of this school yet and its terrifying secret that it held.

Naruto ran and ran until he realized another thing.

_Okay… FUCK! I can't survive like this!_

Oh yes. The blond was lost… again. He got lost for the second time in an hour in the first day of school. Ha! Maybe he could be in the Guinness World Records for the highest number of records of being late.

Naruto slapped his forehead with his hand. He scolded himself for being so muddled for not looking where he was going when he tried to "escape" from this school.

He walked aimlessly down the corridors and saw a lot of empty classrooms. No one was in sight.

As he continued to walk, images of the unknown man's eye kept flashing past his head. No matter what he did, he could not shake it off from his mind. The redness of his pupils, the hatred present in them…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto started screaming to himself and grabbed his blond hair and pulled and pulled. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"DAMN YOU! WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU SCREAMING?"

Naruto came to notice a presence in the corridor and immediately stopped everything he was doing and stood and froze on the spot in a salute position.

The person standing in the hallway was a female around in her 30's. She had blond hair and had brown eyes. She also had a small diamond-like shape tattoo on her forehead. She wore a lose shirt and a green coloured coat.

The reason why Naruto was afraid of her was because of her half-exposed gigantic breast. 106cm. Ha had _never _seen such big boobs in his whole life ever. They looked as though like they were going to crush him. But her face looked even scarier than her towering boobs. She looked so scary that it seemed she could even tear apart two poles. Ever heard of _Matilda _written by Roald Dahl? Yeah. She's like the discipline mistress in the book.

"THERE ARE STILL CLASSES GOING ON, YOU BRAT! AND WHY ARE YOU NOT ATTENDING LESSONS?!" the terrifying woman stormed to Naruto and grabbed his shirt.

"Uhm… I—I…" Naruto's voice sounded like a mice, part of the reason that he was too afraid and the other part that it was the woman's gigantic boobs suffocating him.

"HUH?!"

"I—I…"

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME, BRAT!?" Her voice boomed, almost causing Naruto's ears to be deaf.

"U—Uzumaki Naruto" he whimpered.

"…"

The great woman (because of her boobs) let go of his shirt with a shocked expression.

"Wait a moment. You said your name was Uzumaki Naruto. Am I right?" she asked, her voice much gentler all of a sudden.

Naruto gave a slight nod. _Wow! My name can really do wonders!_

"Okay, follow me." And the female quickly walked back into the direction where she came from.

Naruto followed silently, his thoughts jumbled up. He had a hard time following the female as she her strides were big and she had _very_ _long legs. _In the end, he had to run to keep up with her. He also noticed that behind her coat, he recognized a single Chinese/Japanese word imprinted on it. Gamble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time both of them reached her office, Naruto was already panting buckets of sweat. The cool air of the air-conditioner in her office was extremely refreshing.

"Okay, take a seat, brat." The female sat down on a chair behind her desk filled with papers.

Naruto noticed that she was still calling him _brat. _

He hesitated and refused to sit on the chair. Something in his mind was screaming at him, telling him that it was a bad idea.

"I said sit. You do not want to see me angry." The female said in a matter-of-fact way.

Hearing this, the blond quickly took the nearest seat. Then he saw it.

At first, he thought that the piles of papers on her desk were all worksheets given to students as he assumed that she was a teacher. But they were not. Instead, they were IOUs. All of them.

Naruto stared at the IOU and noticed a certain amount of money she owed from an IOU. $709219.90! (1) _What the… Now I know why she has the word on her back now… She must love gambling._

When the female realized that what he was so stupidly gaping at, she immediately felt embarrassed and quickly shoving all of the IOUs in a box.

"Um, sensei.... Are all these IOUs yours?" he asked, a sly smile appearing on his lips.

"WHAT?!" the females sudden loud voice caused Naruto to forget whatever he was planning.

"Listen up, if you tell anyone about this," she glanced around the room, even though there was obviously no one around and continued. "Let me tell you, you will not be able to even have a proper night's rest." Her tone was dead serious.

Naruto could practically see black things (2) emitting out from her back and shivered.

"Okay." He nodded his head vigorously.

"Okay you are a really good boy!" she smiled happily and shocked him with her sudden change of attitude.

_God. Does she have split personality?_

"Uh. Thanks." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Okay."

No one said a single thing for a few moments. They merely stared at each other and the atmosphere felt awkward. Okay, maybe only for Naruto as he had never stared at a woman for that long before.

"Do you know who I am, Naruto?" the female broke the silence.

Naruto shook his head.

"Okay... To start of this, my name is Tsunade and I am the principal of Konoha University."

_WHAT?! THE PRINCIPAL?! _Naruto certainly had not expected this.

"Okay before I continue, can I ask you a question first? Why were you not in class?"

Naruto thought of his past events. Looking at Tsunade now, she seemed very much like a gentle and understanding person. He decided that Tsunade was not going to laugh at him for saying all those weird things that happened and accuse him of lying.

_Okay… Here I go._ And Naruto blurted out everything that happened in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat on the chair, cupping his hands together, praying that the principal would not laugh at him.

He had just finished recounting the events that happened and Tsunade sat opposite him, listening silently.

Tsunade suddenly burst out laughing.

_No way! This can't be! I thought she was going to believe me!_

"Looks like Sarutobi did not tell you anything, did he?" Tsunade laughed uncontrollably now.

"Huh?" _How on Earth does she know about Sarutobi? Okay… Maybe in my report book… But still! And she's addressing him in a so friendly way!_

"Okay…" Tsunade tried to stop laughing and hiccupped. "Let me say this first. Sarutobi is my teacher. He taught me before."

"What?!" Naruto was totally taken aback.

Tsunade chuckled. "Relax brat. No need to be so shock. This is only just the beginning."

"But—But. How can old man be your teacher?! He never said anything about this!"

"That's why I said he didn't tell you anything. He taught me when he was about the age of twenty-five."

_This brat actually looks cute when he's in shock. _Tsunade chuckled.

Naruto felt himself slumped in the chair. There was so much to take in. _Old man was a teacher?!_

But he recovered very quickly. He did the mental math in his head and looked at Tsunade before shouting an 'Ah!' right from his mouth. He was pointing his shaking finger at a confused Tsunade.

"You are more than fifty years old! Damn you! You look so young!" He exclaimed.

You could practically see the obvious change in Tsunade's expression. From confusion to shock, from shock to anger.

"WHAT BRAT! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Tsunade rose up from her chair and once more, grabbed Naruto by his collar, lifting him up.

"So—sorry! I—I just…"

"DON"T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!" She hollered at his poor ears before 'hmph'-ing, dropped him and sitting back down.

Naruto could practically feel a sweat drop of his falling down, like those in the anime. He had never seen a woman that violent before, who gambles when she was already an old hag and is furthermore, a principal of a school.

"Okay, Uzumaki Naruto. I want you to listen up very calmly and do not make a single noise. I do not want you to disturb the rest. This will prove to be very shocking for you as you do not know anything about this school at all and who exactly are we."

Hearing Tsunade's dead serious tone, he swallowed. Images of the 'red' eye again came back to his mind and this time, he managed to shake it away. From this morning, he had encountered very strange things that that can be considered as supernatural. He wanted to really know what was really happening even though he was frightened.

"Naruto, this school is not any normal school in Konoha. In other people eyes, we are a prestigious school that only houses the people with the best results. But actually, this is not the case. The people we house are actually unique people."

_Unique? What the hell is she talking about? _Again, the images of the 'red' eye which he successfully blocked beforehand came back again.

"What I mean by unique people is that these people possess supernatural powers beyond ordinary peoples' understanding. The teachers and students families here are usually looked down upon and are called_ mutants._ Because people do not have the same powers as us, they label us as monsters. But in actual fact, we are not."

Tsunade took a deep breath and continued.

"We have what we call, the chakra system. When I say the chakra system, I'm not saying the chakra mentioned in legends. Our chakra system is something like our circulatory system and it also intervenes with our heart. We have chakra flowing throughout our bodies and it is the source of our power. With this chakra, we can do things others can't and are superior to others. That is why people discriminate and hate us. Our school is to help protect these people when they are young and train them. We give them a chance to learn as no other schools are willing to take them in. We take them in regardless of how little or how much powers they possessed. These kids really don't deserve to receive this kind of treatment. After all, without the chakra, they are all normal kids." Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"These people come from many different types of clans. For example, Hyuuga Hinata, the girl you mentioned. She is from the Hyuuga clan and has the unique bluish-grey eye called the Byakugan. For example, the Byakugan can actually see things very far away and has a total view of almost 360 degrees. And when a Hyuuga uses his or her Byakugan, veins will protrude out from the sides of their heads. The Byakugan also enables the user to be able to see others' chakra system. All of us are good fighters."

Naruto felt like he was in an alien world. He was hearing things that what most people would consider weird. But even though after hearing the load of unbelievable things, he felt surprisingly calm. Because of Tsunade's words, a lot of his questions that were bugging his mind were answered. Then he suddenly remembered.

"Then why am I here? I do not have chakra, right?"

"No, Naruto. You have it. It's just that you don't know it."

Naruto was dumbfounded. _I have this chakra thingy?! _He just could not believe it.

"The kyuubi in you… The rumours said that your father passed it to you right?"

Naruto nodded his head.

Tsunade continued. "People who possessed the most powerful powers are elected as the principals of this school."

Naruto stared at Tsunade. _She possessed the most powerful powers?!_

"Your father was one of the principals. He's of the forth generation. And because you were his son, a part of the Namikaze clan, you also possessed chakra. Even if you really don't have it, having the Kyuubi in you would cause you to slowly develop one."

"What do you mean by that? My fath—"

"Leave the questions for later, Naruto. Let me say this finish first."

Naruto nodded.

"Namikaze Minato… He was really respected for his powers and he was strong. At that time, our school started out very small and nobody really knew about it. Because of him and his achievements, our school got famous and more of the people with chakra systems knew about us. Oh yeah. There's one more thing I forgot to mention. Sarutobi's the third."

"What?!" Naruto almost screamed.

"Hey relax. No need to be so shocked. It's quite obvious already right?"

Then Naruto started to think into it very deeply. She was right. She mentioned that Sarutobi taught her, the principal, before. And also when both his parents passed away, Sarutobi was the one to adopt him. Come to think of it, he was also the one that persuaded Naruto to apply for Konoha's University even though Naruto told him many times that he could not possibly get into the school. That explains it. It's funny to know that the thought of Sarutobi bribing the school even passed Naruto's mind.

"Okay… Continue I get most of it."

Tsunade nodded and continued, after making sure that Naruto is not so taken aback by her words. "Looks like I do not need to explain it to you. Okay. Let's start with the Kyuubi."

Naruto nodded.

"Our school looks at each and every single student personal informations as we want to know them better and about the history of their clan. So every teacher here knows about you and the Kyuubi. In fact, there were some whisperings throughout the office on whether you should really enter the school."

Naruto remembered his encounter with Maito Gai. _No wonder._

"The Kyuubi in you is in fact not a disease at all. It is actually a soul of a mystical beast. Just like how it sounds, it's a monster fox with nine tails. We pulled some strings from behind to make people believed that it was a desease. Remember Hiroshima? The town attacked by bombs from its nearby cities?"

Naruto nodded.

"That was what it looked like. But in actual fact, it was the Kyuubi. Ordinary people could not see the Kyuubi, only those with chakra, thus, the residents thought that it was the nearby cities who attacked them as it was during the Great War period. (3) Your father, Minato, was at that time, the strongest person so he went to stop the monster. He sacrificed his life to seal the sacred beast into a certain someone."

Naruto looked down and he realized that he was shaking very badly.

"It was you, Naruto. He sealed this mystical beast into you. That's why, it attempts to take over your body whenever it has a chance to do so. The seal on your stomach proves so."

Naruto stared at his lower abdomen and remembered he had a strange swirling mark on it. Sarutobi told him that it was a unique birthmark. Now that he knew, he just hung his head and continued staring at his abdomen.

"Tsunade… Is what you said really true?" Naruto said.

"Naruto. This is the truth and you have to accept it. I really hope you are not shaken up so badly." Tsunade looked at him concerned, worried that he might break down anytime as she had never seen anyone who heard about the truth of the school remain calm. Furthermore, Naruto was also told about the truth of his father and the Kyuubi.

But Naruto surprised Tsunade.

He grinned and said "Thanks Tsunade baa-chan! I really learnt a lot from this conversation! Alright! I'm going to be like my father and be the next principal and be a hero like him also!"

"Naruto, you—"

"Bye Tsunade baa-chan! Thank you so much!" Naruto grabbed his bag and ran out.

Tsunade wanted to call out to him but she stopped. Indeed, she heard him called her 'baa-chan'. On usual days, she would be furious but today, she was not. She had heard from Sarutobi that Naruto, though he was lonely, he had a very strong will that no one else possessed.

She smiled. She was truly happy for him from the bottom of her heart.

"Naruto…" She laughed and shook her head. _You are a special person._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) US Currency

(2) Evil Aura

(3) Yes Hiroshima was bombed. That's the only fact. The rest all fake. Don't believe it. -_-

**A/N: Haha sorry people. No Sasunaru interaction AT ALL. All about the fifth talking with Naruto. I'm evil, aren't I? Oh ya! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Naruto's resolve

**A/N: I'm tired. I don't feel like writing anymore... Sigh... Exams and tuitions keep bugging my mind... HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Instead of using a broom like usual, Masashi Kishimoto used a chopper to chase me out. So... Naruto characters are still not mine...**

**Naruto's resolve**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Bye Tsunade baa-chan! Thank you so much!" Naruto grabbed his bag and ran out._

_Tsunade wanted to call out to him but she stopped. Indeed, she heard him called her 'baa-chan'. On usual days, she would be furious but today, she was not. She had heard from Sarutobi that Naruto, though he was lonely, he had a very strong will that no one else possessed._

_She smiled. She was truly happy for him from the bottom of her heart._

"_Naruto…" She laughed and shook her head. __You are a special person._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto ran out of Tsunade's office. Only after a few steps, he stopped and decided to look at the schedule of his next lesson. He was certainly not going to make the same mistake again and get lost for the third time in a day.

He shook his head. "I can't believe that kind of thing actually exists. Looks like I am still a person who had yet to realise about the truth of the outside world."

"Oi! Naruto!" he heard a familiar voice.

Kiba called out his name and the rest headed towards him.

"Where the fuck did you go?! You really made us worried there! Did you know you missed your gym lesson?!" Kiba hollered at Naruto.

"Erm… So—Sorry Kiba." He looked at Kiba with puppy eyes.

"Don't do that. That's not going to work on me. Apologise to the rest too. And you better fucking thank Hinata for her Byakugan! Without it, we could not have found you and we would be worried to death!" he glared at Naruto.

"Sorry everyone. And Hinata…" Naruto paused to look at the eyes of the shy girl. "Thanks"

"It—It's nothing really, Na—Naruto-kun."

"Hinata! You're blushing! How cute!" Ino exclaimed and pinched Hinata's pale cheeks.

"In—Ino-chan!"

"You Ino-pig! Stop doing that to Hinata! Can't you see that she's in pain?!" Sakura cried out.

Soon, the two girl's got into a cat fight and the rest were trying to stop them excluding Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Girls are so troublesome, aren't they?" he sighed.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"Look at them. They look as though they are out to get each other."

Naruto turned and realized that two people are needed to hold down each girl. Kiba and Hinata were holding down Sakura while Chouji and Shino were doing the same to Ino. Naruto raised his eyebrows. _Wow. Girls can actually be so violent._

Thinking of violence, Naruto thoughts flickered back to the principal and what she said.

"Erm. Shikamaru?"

"Huh?"

"Erm. I hope this isn't so sensitive or what but I really hope you will forgive me for asking this. Erm… What's your clan… anyway? I mean what do they do?"

It was the first time Naruto asked such a question and he felt awkward.

Shikamaru continued staring at the cat fight between the two girls and spoke. "Oi. You didn't know about our chakra system right?"

"Huh. Eh. Actually I. Eh. Erm No. I mean actually ye—"

Shikamaru just sighed. Being the genius and could understand other peoples' mentality. When he saw Naruto the first time, looking at his happy-go-lucky behaviour changed to fear, he already knew that Naruto was a virgin at this. (It was his favourite word of referring to people that doesn't know anything) He guessed that only just now, Tsunade-sama had told Naruto about this school.

He sighed again. He felt that it was too troublesome to continue on thinking further.

"Naruto, it's quite surprising you are not in hysterics now that you know about this. I have to say that I'm quite impressed."

"Eh, But I—"

Then the bell rang. It meant the start of their next lesson.

"FUCK!" Kiba screamed. "WE ARE LATE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slammed open the door panting. Following behind him were Kiba and Shino. The rest had different classes from them. Shikamaru and Chouji had English lessons while Hinata, Sakura and Ino were in Gym. He imagined how Sakura and Ino are going to survive together for one whole hour. Right now, the two girls must be most probably throwing balls at each other, poor Hinata trying to stop them.

The three of them quickly took their seats and looked up at their teacher.

The teacher glared at them, sending shivers down their spine.

The teacher had two scars running down his face and he had a cloth covering his entire scalp. He looked scary and intimidating. Naruto felt as though the teacher was inspecting them carefully as he glared at them.

After a long period of time, he tore of his glare from them.

"Since this is the start of the year, I will have to implement some rules. I will only say this once and no more."

The teacher's black eye boring into everyone else's in the class.

"My name is Morino Ibiki and I have been teaching Chemistry ever since the school first started out. Do not talk when I am teaching nor doing anything else. Listen to my class attentively and if I ever catch you doing something else other than that, you will receive punishment from me _personally._"

The class gulped in fear. _Okay… He just emphasized on 'personally'. _The whole class thought, including Naruto.

After he said a few more rules, Ibiki told the class to take out their textbooks.

It just took the class a scapegoat to realize that fooling around with him is not a good thing at all.

Just when Ibiki turned around to write something on the whiteboard, a soft voice came from the back of the classroom.

"Pr—Professor, I—I think I might have forgotten to bring my Chemistry textbook."

Time seemed to freeze at the moment. A boy had just spoken out.

Then the class heard a something broke, scaring them. The professor had actually just broken his whiteboard marker. A brand new white board marker.

"Boy. Let's just settle this outside the room, won't we?" Ibiki actually asked with a sweet tone.

"Oh my fucking god" Kiba muttered quietly under his breath. The professor's gentleness had certainly frightened everybody out of their wits.

"Now, out of the classroom, won't we?"

The boy gulped in fear and trudged out behind Ibiki.

It only took a few seconds.

"AHHH! FORGIVE ME! I SWEAR I WON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" screams and pleadings could be heard from the poor boy.

After a few 'AHHH' and 'NOOO', the professor entered the classroom without the boy. He picked up a new marker from the table and continued writing on the whiteboard.

The lesson continued silently with the students in fear. Naruto wondered if he will ever see the boy again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ibiki finally released the class, Naruto stretched his body in pain. He had been sitting straight for one whole hour without moving, afraid of the teacher.

"Dude, what the fuck is up with the teacher?" Kiba stood between Naruto and Shino, massaging his shoulders.

"All I know is that we better not mess with him." Naruto said.

"It's time for lunch, let's go to the cafeteria." Shino stood up.

"Erm, okay. Let's go, Naruto." Kiba grabbed his arms, jerking him out from his seat.

Naruto chatted with Kiba along the way until they realized that Shino was way too quiet. They turned around, only to find an empty space behind them.

"Ha. Ha. Haha. That's scary." Naruto said.

"Yeah. The fact that he managed to slip away mysteriously right under our noses is indeed scary."

Naruto was still laughing when suddenly he felt someone pushed hard against his right shoulder.

"Ouch! That really hur—"

Naruto clamped his mouth shut when he stared into a pair of dark onyx eyes.

"Get lost, dobe. You're an eyesore." The same man that caused Naruto to run away in the first place said.

Naruto stood on the spot frozen. _He just called me dobe! _He felt the man gliding past him.

He did not know whether he should be angry or not. But what he said and the way he treated Naruto reminded him of his past. He had almost forgotten how the others had treated him before he came to this school. The man was the first one to treat him like that since the start of his University life.

Naruto had to smile. He was fortunate to be in this school as nobody treated him badly and shunned him. He realized that he had already grown attached to the school. He loved the school.

Naruto did not pursue the matter with the man. But he did not realize something. It was the first time that the man had talked to him.

"Oi, Naruto. Are you there?" Kiba waved his hand infront of Naruto, breaking his chain of thoughts.

"Eh. Yeah!" Naruto grinned as he continued walking to the cafeteria.

Kiba was taken aback by Naruto sudden cheerful tone of voice. He blinked and ran after Naruto. "Wait up! Don't leave me behind!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two of them reached the cafeteria, it was already very crowded. The rest of the group was already sitting on a table, waiting for them, including Shino. Seeing Shino arrived there much quickly than the two of them, they looked at each other and shrugged.

_It must be his clan's ability to move around quietly. _Naruto thought. In the cafeteria, he saw many people whose faces he recognized but not their names.

"Naruto! Kiba! We got your food ready for you!" Ino waved.

"Oh thanks!" Naruto pulled Kiba along with him. He smelt something familiar and his mouth was already watering and his eyes was sparkling.

On the table, was a bowl of ramen.

"RAMEN!" Naruto dived into the seat, launching himself onto the ramen.

"Oh my god! Ramen! It's been ages since I last saw you!" Naruto cried out after he swallowed his first bite.

"Oi. Oi. Oi. Do you really like ramen that much? You are practically salivating all over." Shikamaru asked.

"Hell yeah! I really love it!" Naruto said as he gobbled down his last bite.

Naruto banged his bowl down onto the table before letting out a satisfied burp.

"As I thought! Ramen tastes best anywhere!" Naruto rubbed his stomach.

"Na—Naruto-kun, you're cute."

Naruto eyed at Hinata and laughed. "Thanks!"

"Oi, Naruto. Seriously, why on earth did you run out when Biology was over? You even screamed at the top of your voice." Kiba popped out the question out of nowhere.

"Yeah, everybody in the class was looking at you." Sakura added.

Everybody, with the exception of Shikamaru and Shino, looked at Naruto, waiting for him to answer the question. He was sweating buckets, not really sure how to answer them.

"I—I don't know." Naruto stammered. At that time, he felt that he did not belong to the group, as he did not know anything at all. His heart ached and he hung his head so as not to let the others see his pained expression.

The rest looked at each other and finally Hinata spoke.

"I—I think it's okay if you don't want to let us know, Na—Naruto-kun."

"Well," Kiba scratched his head. "I guess it's alright too."

When Naruto looked up at his friends, everyone was smiling at him.

Ino laughed. "Hey, you look like you are going to cry. I know we are good friends but you don't need to cry."

Indeed at that point of time, Naruto was grateful. He was grateful that he found such good friends that he never thought he would in his lifetime. But of course, Ino exaggerated the part that he was going to cry. Being Uzumaki Naruto, he would never cry over something like that.

"I'm not going to cry, damn you! What made you think that way?!" Naruto joked with Ino.

"Well you looked like you were going to." Ino rebuked back with a huge grin.

"What, you—"

"Oi, stop it. You two look like a pair of idiots."

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" Then both Naruto and Ino sat back at their seats, unhappy with the fact that somebody told them that they looked like idiots.

While the groups continued with their discussion except for Chouji who had finished his fourteenth bowl and started on his fifteenth, Naruto spotted someone familiar at the corner of his eye.

It was the same person who had the red eye, the same person who bumped into him and told him to get lost.

The pale raven was sitting under a tree alone, staring outside the school gates. He was looking at a pair of siblings. The older brother was holding his younger brother's hand, leading him inside a sweet shop. They were all smiles.

As Naruto looked at the man's impassive face, he was curious about him. He wanted to know more about him.

Naruto elbowed Kibe and asked him "You know that guy over there?" He pointed at the raven.

Kiba wheeled his head around and looked at the man sitting under the tree.

"Oh him? He's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke…" _I'm pretty sure I heard that name before. _"Who… Who is he?"

Kiba looked at Sasuke again before continuing. "He's from the Uchiha clan. He killed his own brother. I bet you heard of him before."

It was like a switch in Naruto's mind clicked open. He had indeed heard the name 'Uchiha Sasuke' before. It was in the newspapers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Old man! What the hell! I didn't know that there are such cruel people on earth!" Naruto showed Sarutobi a newspaper article._

_The headlines "YOUNGER UCHIHA KILLED OLDER BROTHER" was sprawled over the front page._

_Naruto pointed to a picture. "This man, Uchiha Sasuke, over here says that he killed his older brother, Uchiha Itachi! I can't believe that someone would actually kill his or her sibling!"_

_Sarutobi looked at the newspaper and it seemed to Naruto that he was struggling whether or not to tell him something. After a long moment, Sarutobi spoke._

"_Sometimes, it's like that. Now put away the newspaper and come help me with the dishes."_

_Then the Naruto dumped the newspaper into the pile of rubbish._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I remember now… They said that he killed his brother?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Indeed, he killed his brother. The newspaper said that he hated Itachi very much. He killed him when he was beating him one morning. The law decided that he should not be sentenced as it was because of self defense that he killed his brother. But it's all not true actually. All of us here know the truth."

Naruto knew the 'all of us' that Kiba mentioned referred to those with chakra.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm not really sure about the details. But my parents told me that the Uchiha clan is famous and strong. They said something about Itachi betraying the clan and Sasuke wanted to take revenge. So he killed Itachi. But even after killing Itachi, instead of being happy that he took his revenge, Sasuke became like that." Kiba lifted his head and pointed his chin at Sasuke.

"Wow… That's rather complicated." _The Uchiha clan… is rather violent. _Inner Naruto thought.

"Yeah. I don't know anything, that's what my parents told me."

"So after killing his brother, he doesn't normally talk to people?"

"Yeah. Not only that, I think he doesn't show any emotions too. In the past, people thought he was cool and handsome, but after killing his brother, he now he gives people the cold shoulder and people are scared of him. He has no friends." Kiba shrugged.

"Oh… That's um rather… sad for him…" Naruto added sadly. "Oh ya, thanks for telling me about him."

"No problem. By the way, why are you interested in him?"

The question took Naruto by surprise. He wondered what made him want to know about Sasuke. After debating with himself, he answered.

"Curious" he grinned.

Kiba laughed. "I see. He has quite a tragic past. I want to comfort him too but I'm afraid to do so."

Naruto nodded and looked away, ending the conversation between him and Kiba.

He looked at the Uchiha and followed his gaze. This time, Sasuke was looking at a family who was laughing and walking together.

Then Sasuke stood up without any effort and walked out from the cafeteria with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto's eyes followed the raven until he was out of sight. He pitied him.

_Hmph. _Naruto smirked. _He's hurt on the inside yet he doesn't show it._

Naruto was right. Even if others could not see Uchiha Sasuke's real self, he could. After all, both of the boys were similar people, except that Sasuke is cool and impassive on the outside while Naruto is cheerful and bubbly.

Uzumaki Naruto had just formed another new resolve. He was going to find out more about Uchiha Sasuke and change him.

_ALL RIGHT! THAT RUDE BASTARD IS GOING TO BE MY FRIEND NO MATTER WHAT! _The inner Naruto enthusiastically punched his fist into the air.

**Like I said, I'm tired. That's why this piece of work sucks.**


	4. More abt Sasuke n his sexual preferences

**WOOTS~ WOOTS~ WOOTS~ ... Okay, I know i'm random. :) Actually i wanted to write more until i felt that my next part of the story would take about 2000 words. So I decided to stop at a very... weird part :) Sorry. OH YA! One more thing. There's a bit of lemon here. Sorry if you don't like hard yaoi. I'm lazy to put it into another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Orioke-no-jutsed into an unbelievably sexy woman and knocked on Masashi Kishimoto's door. I thought I could seduce him into giving me Naruto's characters when he opened the door. But his reactions were completely different from what I thought. "My Naruko's much better." He just said before slamming the door on me. So still, no Naruto's character's are mine. Damn.**

**More about Sasuke and his sexual preferences**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hmph. Naruto smirked. He's hurt on the inside yet he doesn't show it._

_Naruto was right. Even if others could not see Uchiha Sasuke's real self, he could. After all, both of the boys were similar people, except that Sasuke is cool and impassive on the outside while Naruto is cheerful and bubbly._

_Uzumaki Naruto had just formed another new resolve. He was going to find out more about Uchiha Sasuke and change him._

_ALL RIGHT! THAT RUDE BASTARD IS GOING TO BE MY FRIEND NO MATTER WHAT! The inner Naruto enthusiastically punched his fist into the air._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was at his table, packing his bag. _SHIT. Tomorrow's school. I DO NOT want to go school!_

He looked at his bed side orange clock. It was 12 midnight.

Grunting, he jumped onto his bed, leaving his half-packed bag on the table. Just as he was about to snore, he noticed an unmistakably familiar dark figure standing beside his cupboard.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto stared into the other red eyes and shivered. "What—what are you doing here? You—you are Uchiha Sasuke, ri—right?" Naruto stammered.

The raven smirked before closing in on Naruto. He could swear that he saw him licking his lips.

"Um—Uchiha-san. What—What are you doing? How do you know I live here? How did you come in? I swore that old man locked the door." Naruto thought a moment before continueing. "Okay, maybe he forgot to do so because he's old… But still I'm pretty sure I locked my _own _bedroom door! So how did you come in!?" Naruto scratched and shook his head, flustered.

"Shut up, you really talk a lot." Sasuke whispered.

"Eh, but—"

"Uzumaki Naruto, stand up" Sasuke motioned him to stand in front of him.

Naruto did not know why, but he was enchanted to his voice. His body moved on its own and did what the raven wanted. As he stood, the raven suddenly knelt and began to pull down his pants.

"What—"

Then, Naruto saw the red eye which shut him up. It was the same eye which contained the hatred that Naruto once saw before. But where did he see it? That, Naruto had no idea. He just remembered.

Naruto gulped as sasuke pressed his one of his hands onto the obvious bulge in Naruto's boxers hard, earning a yelp from him. Sasuke's face continued to be as impassive as always.

_Goodness me! Oh my god. Oh my fucking god._ Naruto swore mentally when Sasuke tugged his boxers and his already hard penis sprang free.

Just as Naruto feared (or maybe wanted), Sasuke brought his tongue to Naruto's penis and gave a slight lick.

Naruto moaned and covered his face with both of his hands.

"Sa—Sasuke…" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's shyness.

Sasuke continued licking, from its base to its tip, covering everything with his saliva. He tasted the liquid flowing out from the tiny hole and sucked on it.

Naruto could not take it anymore. "Ha. Ah. Sa—Sasuke! More! More!" He screamed in ecstasy.

"Hmph."

Sasuke slowly slipped Naruto's throbbing cock into his mouth, trying to take everything in.. _Wow. I didn't know his mouth was that big. _Naruto thought as his hard cock felt its surroundings.

Naruto felt his penis being shoved into Sasuke's throat several times and Naruto held onto his hair. He just wanted to thrust into the throat of his. But he did not. He knew it would only suffocate him.

After a few more shovings, Naruto felt it coming and could not hold back anymore.

"Sasuke! Stop! I—I. Holy Crow!" Naruto tried to push Sasuke away.

Sasuke held his mouth in place and Naruto blushed. _He wants it?_

Then Naruto released everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke!"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" the beautiful teacher slammed on his table.

Naruto practically jumped out of his seat and fell back in it.

"Sen—sensei, um. Um. Hi…" Naruto smiled sheepishly. He was dreaming all along and he felt extremely embarrassed about it.

"You have finally woken up from your nap, Uzumaki Naruto. I have been calling you for a very long time and you can't seem to hear me. And… You seemed to be screaming Sasuke's name…" Kurenai said.

Up until now, all the teachers Naruto met were all weirdoes except for Kurenai Yuhi.

Kurenai Yuhi was indeed a gorgeous woman. She had flowing black hair and her features were nice, including her big eyes. She also had a good figure, right now, she wearing a tight dress would have caused many men to have their eyes bulged out. But she could be prettier is she didn't put on so much makeup.

Naruto blushed. He tried to shake off the dream from his head. "Um. Sensei—"

The teacher sighed, interrupting Naruto and pointed at his chair. "Go wash yourself up."

Naruto looked down and gasped. _OH MY GOD. _He felt himself flushed. He, Uzumaki Naruto, was masturbating in his English class. He had not noticed it before as he was too deep in thoughts but now, he did. It smelled of sex. And his teacher, a female, knew about it. This was absolutely embarrassing for him.

"Na—Naruto-kun…" Naruto looked to his side to see Hinata covering her face out of embarrassment.

Apart from Hinata, Shikamaru and Kiba were in the class also. Shikamaru had an amused look on his face while Kiba looked shocked.

Naruto quickly grabbed his sling bag to hide his mess while he ran out of the classroom to go to the toilet, not noticing that at the corner of the classroom, a raven staring blankly after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard much laughter from the classroom.

"He was screaming that Uchiha's name, wasn't he?"

"Sensei! Why didn't you scold him?"

"I bet he's thinking of having sex with Uchiha Sasuke."

Hearing all that, Naruto wanted to bury his head in a hole.

As Naruto reached the toilet, he went to the showering area to get himself cleaned up.

During this period of time, his thoughts were jumbled up, all confused.

Why did he dream of Uchiha Sasuke? Why did he dream of him doing that—that thing with him? He doesn't even know that Uchiha person that well. So why! And he's not gay! Damn it! (Well, that's what he still believes.)

When he was done washing up, he went to the sink to wash his hands one more time. When Naruto looked in the mirror, he groaned as he stared at himself and covered his head in his hands.

"Fuck. I'm not gay." He whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't watch porn." Naruto said for a dozen times. Of course, he did, but that was an accident… maybe.

"Oh yes! You do fucking watch porn!" Kiba hit Naruto's head with a newspaper.

"Ouch!" Naruto rubbed his head. "It doesn't mean I watch porn that I masturbate in class!"

"Liar. Liar. Liar." Kiba hit Naruto's head with the newspaper each time he said 'liar' once.

"OUCH! KIBA!" Naruto shouted fiercely.

"And what's up with you! Screaming Sasuke's name so many times." Kiba hit Naruto's head again.

"OUCH. DAMN YOU KIBA!"

Just when Kiba was about to say something, he was hit hard on the head. He let out a 'OUCH' like Naruto.

The person who hit Kiba on his head was Sakura.

"Inuzuka Kiba! Will you just keep your mouth shut for once? Look!"

Sakura pointed to where Ino and Hinata were. Hinata was sobbing and Ino was comforting her. Hinata looked at Naruto once more before sobbing even louder.

"What—" Kiba tried to speak but was again hit on the head by Sakura.

"Why is Hinata crying?" Naruto asked right after Kiba was beaten.

There was a total silence. Even Hinata stopped crying. Then Ino and Chouji shook their head. Even Shikamaru and Shino sighed. The two emotionless people had just sighed. Then the silence was broken again with Hinata's sobbing, except that it was now much softer as she was trying not to cry.

Sakura sighed and walked to Naruto. "You are really a dense person." She just patted his shoulder and shook her head. Then she walked away with the other two girls.

Naruto was left there, blinking. Obviously, he did not understand what Sakura was trying to tell him.

Shino walked away also. Shikamaru shook his head once more and he seemed to mutter something like 'obviously you're gay' under his breath before wishing him good luck and going away too.

"Damn it. She hit me but she didn't hit you. Not fair at all." Kiba muttered before walking away also.

Naruto was left all alone. Standing in the middle of the corridor looking like an idiot as several people stared at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke was taking a stroll around the school's compound. Each time someone saw him, they would try to avoid him. Just now, a girl stupidly bumped into him and quickly scrambled away, leaving her broken glasses on the floor.

Sasuke looked at the clouds in the sky, and they somehow looked like Itachi.

"Itachi…" Sasuke muttered.

Then he thought of the blond that was in his English class. _So his name's Uzumaki Naruto. _He found out the blonde's name as Kurenai kept calling him to wake up. But Sasuke was shocked by another fact.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sasuke!" The Uchiha heard the blonde boy screamed._

_Sasuke's eyes widened. _

_He knew everybody preferred not to talk about him. For him to know his name, he must have inquired others about him. Sasuke smirked. That guy was interested in him._

_"Uzumaki Naruto!" Kurenai screamed in the Uzumaki's ear._

_"Uzumaki... Oh I see..." Sasuke muttered under his breath._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What an interesting guy. _Sasuke thought. _I had never seen someone masturbate in class before. That was my first time. And who knows, he may be dreaming of having sex with me. Hmph._

Sasuke smirked as he headed to his literature class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke as usual, kept his hands in his pockets, a favourite posture of his, and walked in the classroom. He could not help but notice a certain blond sitting at the back.

It was not that Sasuke really wanted to look out for Naruto. Who told him to have such bright yellow hair? _Maybe he really dyed his hair just to attract people's attention. _Though that was not true, but well, it did managed to catch a large number of people attention. Including Uchiha Sasuke's.

Sasuke noticed that the blond was blushing and staring at him intensely. _What does he want? _Sasuke frowned.

To avoid problems, Sasuke decided to sit further away from him and he chose the other corner of the classroom, though there was someone sitting beside him. Usually he would choose a more secluded place. But, something told him that it's best to avoid the blond as far away as possible.

Then what Naruto did really surprised the always-impassive Sasuke.

Naruto got up from his seat and asked the boy sitting beside Sasuke if he could change his place with him. After the boy agreed and got up, he plopped down his body on his seat beside Sasuke.

_What the hell is this guy planning? _Sasuke was bewildered. He had certainly not understood this guy's actions.

But as Sasuke stared at Naruto, he realized that the blond was actually gorgeous. It is because Sasuke had been busy 'smirking' and 'hn-ing'. Well yes, apparently, Uchiha Sasuke likes to make his smirk look good and thus, he put in a bit too much effort. He failed to actually really take a good look at this guy.

Naruto had tanned skin and it was quite obvious that he did exercise regularly. His hands were muscular and smooth. His hair, though messy, had a comfortable feel to it. He had three lines on each side of his face and they looked like scars. But to Sasuke, with them, Naruto looked more beautiful.

When Naruto turned to face Sasuke, he quickly forced himself to look away and stared at the whiteboard. He certainly did not want Naruto to know that he had been staring at him.

"Erm, if I'm right, your name's Uchiha Sasuke. Am I right?" Naruto leaned towards him.

Sasuke continued looking at the whiteboard for a few seconds and seemed to ponder over something. Then, he turned and stared at Naruto for a long while and causing the yellow-haired boy to gulp. "You… sure are an annoying person. And stop coming so near me, you seriously stink."

Naruto slammed his ass back onto the chair, shocked. He looked like he was just slapped across hard on the face. He was pretty sure that he had washed himself up thoroughly. He should smell nice and clean now.

Then he swore he saw Uchiha Sasuke chuckled. It was only for a second, but he caught that.

_Fuck. That guy just chuckled. He said it on purpose. He thinks it sill stop me from trying to be his friend. No way is that going to happen. _

Sasuke at that time was thinking a whole load of things. _He better stop trying to do something funny after this. _Sasuke was also laughing at himself. He could not believe he acted so childishly just now. He actually said a fake remark to just get Naruto off his back. He could just ignore him. That's the reason why he chuckled.

But apparently, the fact that he thought that Naruto would get permanently get out of his sight would be proven wrong.

After a minute or so, Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes left him and he heaved a sigh of relief.

If Sasuke was honest, he would tell himself that he's gay and that's he's denying the existence of cute guys like Naruto himself. Of course, Sasuke wasn't not entirely honest with himself. After all, he did actually realize that he was gay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When Sasuke was nine years old, he was just like any other ordinary kid, attending school, hiding the fact that he had a bloodline limit._

_That was when he met Haruno Sakura of class 9/1, the same class as him. His father had told him about this female, mentioning that he should make friends with her as she was one of the few special people like him._

_Sasuke agreed and he thought that he should approach that female and start a conversation with her. But apparently, Haruno Sakura was a little bit too friendly._

_Before Sasuke could even think of how to start talking to her, she already came over and started to flirt with him. That was too fast. (Well, yes. Uchihas can think fast. So what Sasuke meant here is that Sakura's actions are even faster than his.) _

_She voluntarily sat beside Sasuke on the same chair, (and yes, I said on the same chair.) occupying the little space._

_She moved her thigh against Uchiha Sasuke's thigh and tried to rub her butt against his. _

_Sasuke was utterly disgusted with her actions. He practically tried to shove her away but a group of girls later noticed his presence and came crowding over him too, pushing back the falling-Sakura into his body._

_From then on, he hated females. Even when his mother tried to come near him, he would run away from her, like she was some three-eye monster._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Of course, that was not enough to prove that Sasuke was a gay. There was one more incident that led him to realize what his sexual preference was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When Uchiha Sasuke was twelve years old, he did something really really really wrong. He walked into his brother's room, only to see him fucking himself._

_It was just like any other morning. Sasuke was eating his breakfast and Itachi was taking a damn long time to wash up. Usually, he was not allowed to enter his brother's room. But that day, his father told him to get Itachi out from his room. Sasuke sighed and headed off to his brother's bedroom. That was mistake number one._

_Sasuke had a very bad habit. He do not knock on other peoples' door. That was mistake number two._

_When Sasuke stood in front of the door, he noticed the sign that his brother put on his doorknob 'DO NOT ENTER'. But he decided to ignore it. That was mistake number three._

_Then Sasuke slammed open the door._

_To his horror, he saw his brother doing something that he would never imagined him doing._

_With a vibrator in his hand, Itachi was actually fucking himself. He moaned as he pushed the vibrator into his butt, oblivious to Sasuke's presence._

_Sasuke's eyes trailed all over Itachi's body. From the hand to the vibrator. From the vibrator, to his butt. From his butt to his slippery cock._

_Sasuke realized what he was doing and quickly closed the door quietly. He ran all the way to the bathroom and realized that he was drooling. He panted and his breath covered the mirror._

"_Oh my fucking god." Sasuke said to his blurry image before slumping down, sitting on his hard ass._

_As for why Itachi didn't lock his doors, no one knows._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because of these two incidents, Sasuke found out two things. One, he hate girls. Two, he love boys.

Inner Sasuke was still laughing at himself until the principal, Tsunade-sannin, came into view. As she went in front of the classroom, she slammed her fist onto the table and broke it into two. The whole class fell silent and everybody scrambled back into their seats. _God. She just broke the table into two._

Sasuke swore that he saw Naruto shivered.

Tsunade looked at Naruto for a second before continuing.

"Class, I believe that all of you are having literature now. Am I right?" He two magnificent mountains bounced as she heaved her chest upwards.

"Yes." Everybody sat up straight and nodded.

"Okay. I just received news that your literature teacher, Hayate, is on sick leave and will not be teaching you. So, instead of having literature now, you will be having special training. Now all of you please follow me and I will bring you to the area."

Everybody looked at each other and began to stand up and clear their literature stuffs.

Naruto looked at everyone blankly and he looked at the raven. Sasuke was packing his bag also.

Naruto then looked at the principal and shivered. _What did she mean by special training?_

**YAY. Finally got to write more about Sasuke. WOOTS~ Review leh people. I'm kinda depressed by the number of reviews.**


End file.
